canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-made read-along book-and-record sets
This is a list of fan-made read-along book-and-record adaptations. Members and contributors of this wiki can add their own here. Read-along book-and-record sets created by Sabrina1985 "The Story And Songs Of Undertale" - Narrated by Thea McCartan as Toriel Dreemurr. This adaptation is a re-telling of the story from the film. It features the songs produced exclusively for the film that are sung by the cast, and singer/songwriter Stacie Orrico's new song for the film, "Determined". The record's case opens up into a giant-sized 11-page picture storybooklet that contains many wonderful magnificent full-color promotional photograph stills from the original motion picture. "The Story And Songs Of Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" - A 45-minute 12-inch full-length long-playing record that features a re-telling of the story in a radio theater-style format, it is narrated by Isla Fisher as Symphonia the grand fairy of Kaluka, and also includes dialogue from the film. The story adaptation is rather basic, but at times it closely follows the original book's text rather faithfully with the film version's addition of Sabrina and Adam already being in a romantic relationship by the time they first arrive into Kaluka. It features the songs produced exclusively for the film that are sung by the cast, and an instrumental song of “The Merry Old Land Of Oz” from the 1939 Wizard Of Oz movie. The record's case opens up into a giant-sized 11-page picture storybooklet that contains many wonderful magnificent full-color rare promotional photograph stills from the original motion picture. "The Story Of Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" - A storyteller read-along book and cassette tape version of "Sabrina & Adam's Adventure In Kaluka" for much younger children, it is read by Nolan North. The story adaptation is completely different from the large record, since it is very basic, simple, much more abbreviated, and features a new cast of anonymous performers with the character voices imitating the film actors. The tape also comes packaged with a 24-page read-along picture storybooklet that contains the studio's staff artists' beautifully rendered pastel painted illustration drawings of the Kaluka characters based on their original classic designs. Read-along book-and-record sets created by Jeff Meredith "Aaahh!!! Real Monsters" - Narrated by Christine Cavanaugh as Oblina. Introduction: "Hello, I'm Oblina, and I'm going to tell you about the neatest thing that ever happened to me and my monster friends. You can read along with me as I tell you the story. You'll know it's time to turn to page when you hear the chimes ring like this... Are you ready? Me too!" Ending: "And that, faithful listeners, is the end of my story. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over. All is the same on the other side. Toodle-ee-o!" "The Powerpuff Girls" - Narrated by Cathy Cavadini as Blossom. Introduction: "Hi there. I'm Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls, and I'm going to tell you the story of title. You can read along with me in your book, as you listen to the story. When it's time to turn the page, you will hear the laser sound like this... Let's begin now." Ending: "That was the end of the tale. If you would like to hear it again, all you have to do, is turn the tape over. It's all the same on the other side. Thanks for listening. Bye bye." "Looney Tunes" - Narrated by Billy West as Bugs Bunny. Introduction: "Eh, what's up, doc? Bugs Bunny here. You can read along in your book as you listen to this story. When you hear the boing sound like this... it will be a signal to turn the page. Let's get the show on the road." Ending: "That was the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to hear it again, just turn the tape over. That's All Folks!" "The Simpsons" - Narrated by Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson. Introduction: "Hi, I'm Homer Simpson, and you are about to listen to a little story of mine called...title. Read along with me in your book. Unless you know when the pages end, you'll know it's time to turn the page, when you hear this sound... Let's begin." Ending: "That was the end of the story. If you feel like hearing it again, just turn the tape over. Bye." "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" - Narrated by Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle. Introduction: "Hello there. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and I'm going to tell you the story of...title. You can read along in your book, as I tell you the story. Unless you already have magic to know when the pages end, you'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this... Let's begin now." Ending: "That is the end of our story. If you wish to hear it again, turn the tape over. It will all be the same on the other side. Farewell." Category:Lists